snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Gracae
Hazel "Blue" Piper Gracae (b. 17th July, 2066), birth location unknown, was adopted by two muggles by the names Jason Gracae and Annie Gracae Montgomery. Just before she turned eleven, on the 2nd of July, she received her acceptance letter for http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry%7CHogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Ravenclaw. When she turned seven-years, she was diagnosed with Attention Defecit Hyperactive Disorder. Biography Early Life. Hazel was born with the name 'Blue' because of her big blue eyes (that darkened very shortly) to a single mother who was very poor. She was given up for adoption for reasons unknown and was soon adopted by Jason and Annie who believed they couldn't have a child. She was always the loud, happy, sweet child that she was now but when her younger sister came along she got a bit of a mean streak. Annie was so over joyed that she had been able to have child that she gave all her attention to her youngest daughter, Isis. Blue, being the jealous type, took Isis' favourite toy and flushed it down the toilet. After a good few years of acting out, Blue finally 'ran away' but only made it down the road before falling and hurting her ankle. She limped back home, crying and after hugging her mom and asking why she loved Isis more, she found out about the adoption. At first she wasn't exactly pleased but now it's more or less like knowing your hair colour to her. When she was eight years old, her mom wanted to know what she wanted for her birthday. All the little girl said was 'I want music.' And, seeing as there wasn't a chance on earth that she could ever have a singing career (she can't sing if her life depended on it) her parents decided on getting her piano lessons. Her first one went terrible. She got flustered and couldn't play properly and then the teacher got really mad and shouted a lot. She made the little girl cry and Blue showed her first sign of magic when she made the whole piano vibrate and shoot across the room. On the second of July, Blue got the best birthday present ever. A man with a letter talking ab out a school for magical children. At first her parents didn't believe it for a second and threatened to call the police unless he left - he then showed them a spell and won them over immediately. Blue and Isis' relationship was never very good but since she left for Hogwarts it's gotten particularly strained though Blue now loves her very much. But a couple weeks into school, after Blue sent a letter home she got three back, one being from Isis where all resentment was forgotten and it was three pink pages decorated with ponies on the edge, talking about how much Isis missed her elder sister and how school was going great too. They've been sending regular letters to eachother. Education Pre-Hogwarts Blue started school when she had just turned four-years-old, so that made her the youngest in her year. She was never good at drawing and pouted for a whole day when she got a 'You did great' and her best muggle friend got 'excellent' on her work. Even though she wasn't the most artistic child, she certainly was intelligent. She was the first to write her name, though the teacher wouldn't accept 'Blue' so she had to write 'Hazel' which she wasn't pleased with and glared at the teacher while sticking her tongue out at the teacher's back. As she got older, it became clear that her talents lay not in maths but in chemistry and sports though she could never find a sport she was happy with. Hogwarts First Year In all honesty, Blue didn't believe she was really a witch till that moment she stepped on the train to Hogwarts. She didn't walk, but bounced along the corridors till she got to an empty compartment and started her own 'First Year Party'. Theo was the first to come but till then they hadn't gotten along very well. It was only when he asked if they were friends she beamed back and said yes that their friendship started. When sorting started and she was called up as 'Gracae, Hazel' and she felt the need to correct the teacher. The sorting hat hovered between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, after telling Blue when she requested to be a Hufflepuff because they sounded cute that one did not get sorted based on the name of a house, before deciding that she was indeed a Ravenclaw. Blue jumped right into Hogwarts, though she did get lost a few times, and classes, answering questions with the completely wrong answer. Atleast she tried right? Her favourite class by far was Divination, even though she was completely rubbish at it, just because she LURVED the idea of predicting the future. She even went up to the proffessor and asked how do you become a Seer. Unfortunatly, it's not possible, which made Blue not like the subject quite so much. Nope. She was already making plenty of friends but her best friends became Theodore Kinsley and West Odessa. The first time Blue flew a broom was pretty traumatic. It was difficult enough to get it off the ground and when she finally did managed to get into the air couldn't figure out how to slow the thing down and turn it. It was only when Kurumi Hollingberry told her how to to stop her from crashing into the ground did she finally manage to get the hang of flying. Then Proffessor Maximus set cornish pixies loose on them and Blue couldn't shake a particular one, having to hit it with her broom. She did try out for Quidditch and made the reserve team, promising herself to make the PROPER team when she had a good broom though it'll probably an older model of a Cleansweep considering she didn't have a lot of money... At December, Blue was wondering around the grounds, kicking snow, when she came across a group of second years who were having a snowball fight. It looked fun so Blue just skipped over and joined. Simple as that. Since then she's been very good friends with the lot of them and also joined in with their rematch. The rematch was a pillow fight instead considering all the snow had melted. She was introduced to a couple of new people then too. She also showed off her ninja!skills again and hit one of the eldest boys in the fight. One day, she was approached by a Miss Alice Fischer, who told that she had heard of Blue's plans to rule Hogwarts one day and offered her a deal. Seeing as Alice was going to rule the world, Blue would help her take over the world and in exchange, Alice would let Blue rule the school of witchcraft and wizardry. The two soon became so close the consider each other sisters. It's been quite the term for Blue and, while she's uber duber excited to become a SECOND year, part of her will miss being one of the cutest kids in school. Second Year Blue spent her birthday in Diagon Alley which was a really good idea because she was practically showered with presents. One of her favourite presents was a fat pet kneazle which she got from Alice. Unfortunately, the present took a turn for the worst when Weapon of Mass Destruction went missing on the train ride on the way to Hogwarts. After the train lurched to a stop and they only way to escape was via Personality Don't be surprised if she runs up to you and is friendly and acts like you've been buddies for your whole life. She's like that. Blue has a list of people she luuuuurves and in all fairness, if you give her sugar - you're on it. But only a few people actually have meaning to her on the list. She's funny though and smart. And incredibly loyal. Once you're her friend, you're always her friend. Even if she's not your friend. Once you get to know her, she's fiesty and a little bit insane. Adorable. You know you love her. ...And that she's gonna rule Hogwarts. Blue has a slight issue with the word (and whole concept) of sharing. She's a bit selfish without realizing it. When something is hers, DO NOT TOUCH IT. She sulked when she found out Alice Fischer had joined alligance with Erin Heyman, who plans to become Minister of Magic. She also gets jealous very easily, which applies to the statement just before this. When she found out Alice and Evelyn were hanging out she wouldn't talk to Alice for two days till Eve reassured her that Alice just freaked her out. Like I said, she has a serious problem with jealousy and sharing. She may be a 'Claw but a 'Claw that has some seriously thick moments. Especially when she's hopped up on sugar. Physical Description Blue is officially averag, something she's incredibly proud of, at 5'3. She has dark, doe shaped eyes that are always wide and innocent looking. She has very 'big', brown, curly hair that she rarely bothers to brush in the morning but spends ages brushing at night before bed while chatting to her best Ravenclaw friend, Amelia Johnson. She has a dark complection and is often in her Ravenclaw cloak even if it's hot just to remind everyone that she really does belong at the school. She also has an odd fondness for moustache-shaped jewellery. She has a little chicken pox scar on her left arm from when she had a bad case of them at age four. She got her ears pierced when she got home from her first term at Hogwarts as a little Welcome Back present. Relationships Family Annie Gracae Formerly Annie Evans, Blue's adoptive mother. Their relationship can be a bit rocky at times but usually they get one well though Annie doesn't hide that Isis is her favourite. She didn't really get that much of a shock to discover that Blue was a witch, considering she already believed in the Wizarding World, due to the fact her brother is a wizard. She's currently a stay at home mother though she did work as a nurse for a while. Jason Gracae Blue's adoptive father. These two get on like a house on fire and it's obvious Blue is a daddy's girl through and through. It's very lucky she's still short because she often curls up on his lap and begs him to put on a show she likes though whenever she's in the middle of a sports fad, she'll happily watch a game with him. Is a not-so-famous muggle director and does fairly lowbudget indie films. Isis Gracae Blue's little sister. At first they didn't get on very well, mainly because Blue was jealous of all the attention she was getting but now they're fine and get along. She's seems to be growing a lot faster than Blue which seriously annoys the older girl. Evelyn Wellington Not biological sisters and didn't even know eachother before they met in Diagon Alley. They immediately hit it off and Blue always goes to her whenever she has a problem or just wants a hug. Evelyn is more a motherly figure than anything and the both of them a very worried about what happens when Eve graduates. But, they're gonna write to eachother every week so it won't be so bad. Friends Theodore Kinsley Theo is Blue's bestest friend ever even though they fight a lot. But it's always small and over something stupid. Besides, when you spend that much time with someone and didn't fight a little then obviously somethings wrong. They didn't get off to the greatest of starts but since then they've become besties and there isn't much that's likely to seperate them. They get up to weird/awesome adventures that Blue's sure someone will write a book about one day. From snowball fights to NOSE hair whipping, these two have seen a lot. He told her he wanted a girlfriend and she's pretty sure he's lost it but is trying to be supportive. 'Cause that's what friends do, riiiiight? West Odessa West and Blue met in Diagon Alley when Blue was buying her pet toad. He gave her the name 'WMD' for her luffly toad and told her 'bout his wish to get a Nile Monitor. After a good deal of talking and laughing about words that were hard to pronounce, they became buddies which eventually escalated to besties. Blue, West and Theo are the best trio Hogwarts has ever seen. Some have even said they're better than Harry, Ron and Hermione *whistle* Mia/Mika Johanson Mia is Blue's only Ravenclaw first year friend. They met on the Hogwarts Express when Blue was throwing her firstie party. They hit it off pretty well, the two of them sitting upside down and giggling. When they were both sorted into Ravenclaw it was practically fate. Their beds are right beside eachother and they often stay up late to talk and have pillow fights and eat sugar. They also pretend to be super!girls. At first Mika was Wonder Woman and Blue was Cat Woman but they didn't want to be enemies and Mika kept squealing which the pair decided was very un-Wonder Woman like. So now Mika is Pig!Girl and Blue is Bat!Girl. Cutest 'Claws to walk the halls? Mhm. Sophie Campbell Ella Bishop Ella and Blue's friendship started when she gate crashed a Hufflepuff snowball fight. She just skipped over to her and said she was playing. There was no problem and that's how she made most of her Hufflepuff friends. A little while later, Theo told Blue that Ella was in love with him and Alec. Even though it meant she wasn't being a very good bestie, she asked and found out it wasn't true. Alec Summers Bliss Ryans Blue and Bliss met by the Whomping Willow when they were both just randomly skipping around the grounds. Blue didn't realize where exactly she was when suddenly she found herself at the tree. She just stood there, slightly shocked and Bliss came over and told her just not to get too close and she'd be fine. That started a conversation and by the time the parted ways, the two besties! And soon after, they found themselves considering the other was her soul twin and have gotten into the habit of calling each other 'twinnies' when they meet. Tag Kildare Tag and Blue met in Diagon Alley before second year. She was, once again, skipping along and singing to herself when he just joined her and asked if she skipped a lot. They soon became "Skipping!Buddies" and really close friends. He very subtly hints he'd be more than happy to help her get over her fear of kissing. The two plan to open a skipping club and publish a dictionary of their made up words - including "Pauffles" (waffles and pancakes layered on top of eachother. Blue wants to eat them "forever and ever") Terry Radley Elise Farfield Alice Fischer Mordred Mordaunt Frenemies Erin Heyman Laura Hope Hyde Pets WMD Also known as Weapon of Mass Destruction. Her first ever magical pet. Blue got the toad in the Magical Menagerie where she first met one of her best and most favourite friends, West Odessa. Not bothering with the cutsie kittens and all that, she ran straight over to the reptiles and declared her love for the toad. West helped her pick out his name. He was also the reason she became friends with Terence "Terry" Radley when he first came into her compartment and introduced her to his Rat. When the Hogwarts Express lurched to a stop in September 2078, she lost him but after a bit of panic, she finally found him. When they finally arrived at the school, she lost him again. After a week of not showing up, and Theo conving her that her new pet kneazle had EATEN the poor amphibian, she had to admit he was gone for good. She still misses him lots and now is completely stuck for who she's going to marry when she leaves Hogwarts. He was her first choice. May he Rest In Peace. Barnabus One very fat kneazle with saliva issues. Yes, I said saliva issues. He has a nasty tenandcy to slober over Blue's robes and shoes. He also eats...pretty much anything. For Blue's 12th birthday, her non-biological sister, Alice Fischer, gave her a bouquet of lollipops and a rather obese feline who she'd picked up off the street. Her best friend, Theodore Kinsley, is convinced of Barnabus' evilness and Blue's sorta starting to believe him. She really was not pleased with the kneazle when he ATE WMD but she forgave him because she knows deep down he's a sweet little kitty. Yep. Unfortunately, Barnabus marked the second death of a beloved pet and friend for Blue when he was starved to death while locked inside the Common Room. Most didn't mourn the death of the evil kneazle, but many attended the double feature funeral for both Barnabus and WMD. Nameless A special little toad, who happens to be another birthday present from a Miss Alice Fischer, who currently only responds to 'Nameless', quite possibly because of Blue refusing to call it anything else. Notes *Blue is deathly afraid of dragons, a fear that was nursed during her first year when Professor Williamson hatched one during a Care of Magical Creatures Class *Blue's main mission in life is to protect Chocolate Frogs and prove that they have feelings *She currently has a jam-jar labelled 'Adventure Fund', money for a trip to Merlin Knows Where for when she graduates *Blue plans to get a tattoo as soon as possible, just because she thinks they're cool *Blue's previous play-by was Amandla Stenberg but changed during her fourth year to Shay Mitchell Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2084 Category:Muggleborn Category:Alumni